Here Is True Peace
by Conjuring Rain
Summary: Masaomi Kida is walking home one night, alone. Mikado Ryugamine and Anri Sonohara couldn't walk with him because they all had something to do. While Masaomi is walking home, he realizes that it's taking longer than usual. What's going on?


**Here Is True Peace**

* * *

Masaomi Kida was heading home from school in Ikebukuro. Mikado Ryugamine said he had something to do and Anri Sonohara had said that she had to run a few errands. So Masaomi is heading home alone. He had asked them if they needed company, but they had immediately refused, saying that they were fine alone. Masaomi only shrugged and wished them a good night before continuing onwards.

It has been two hours and he was still walking.

It was almost as if the streets were getting longer and longer.

Masaomi was starting to get a bit nervous. He knew that he should've been home by now.

He swallowed hard and just continued forward, putting on a brave face. He wasn't going to just wimp out. There was a logical explanation for everything, he thought.

Well, after five hours, nothing changed and he was still walking home. It never took this long!

Masaomi slowed down to a complete stop, looking around in the eerie night. There was absolutely nobody out and it was kind of dark. The streetlights didn't even offer that much light, not even the moon. Every house and building he saw was dark.

"I…I must've taken a wrong turn or something." He whispered, looking around again, swallowing very hard.

It was too weird!

_Wait_. He thought. _I couldn't have taken a wrong turn because I have been walking straight for five hours! It's almost midnight!_

Masaomi was really starting to get scared now. However, he started walking again, going forward.

He continued walking for thirty minutes and noticed his surroundings. They looked the same each and every time. It didn't matter how long he walked or where he went, the surroundings around him remained the same. It was like a horrible pattern.

Masaomi started jogging.

Next he started running.

Then he started sprinting.

Finally, he started running as fast as he could, breathing heavily with fear and perplexity.

Then he just stopped completely.

He decided to turn around and go back the way he came. However, when he turned around, he came face to face with a very beautiful looking girl in a flowing, white dress.

Masaomi was surprised at how beautiful she was and was extremely shocked that she was there. He didn't even hear her behind him. He didn't know how she got there.

"Who are you?" Masaomi demanded to know.

"My name is Saki…" The girl whispered gently, giving him a harmonious, wonderfully beautiful smile.

"What's going on? What are you doing here? What's happening?" Masaomi wanted to know. He wanted answers to all his unanswered questions. He had, like, hundreds of them! "Why can't I get home?!"

That calm smile remained on Saki's face and she slowly held out her hand towards him, light shining brightly from behind her, a warm and calming light. Some of the wonderful and tranquil light reached Masaomi and he immediately felt warmth spread throughout his whole body.

It made him feel safe.

It made him feel at peace.

"Masaomi Kida," Saki spoke again, her voice a serene melody. "Come with me and all of your questions will be answered. Come with me into the light…where there is true peace."

Masaomi could tell that she was not lying, but he was still afraid. He had no idea what to think or do.

"What is in there…?" Masaomi whispered, his eyes moving to the brilliant and calming light behind the girl.

"True peace." Saki replied truthfully, her voice forever calm.

Masaomi looked at Saki's pretty face before looking down at her hand. He swallowed hard before grasping her hand, surprised at how soft and delicate it felt.

A nice smile curled Saki's lips and she turned around, her fingers curling around Masaomi's hand. Then she started walking into the light.

Masaomi willingly followed.

And once he stepped into the light…he felt incredible and overwhelmingly peace enter his entire being.

He saw things that no other has seen; wonderful and truly amazing things!

He experienced true peace!


End file.
